Douce Mélancolie
by Lady L. Roger
Summary: "Dis Luffy...Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à moi, parfois ? Et quand ca arrive qu'est-ce que tu te dis ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Me vois tu toujours comme se grand frère fort et courageux ? Est-ce que... Tu me vois autrement ?" Les pensées d'un frère , ses questionnements , ces réflexions. Parfois , s'arrêter et juste pensée peut faire plus de bien qu'on ne le pense.


Regardant le ciel ,allonger sur le pont de mon navire en cette douce soirée d'été , j'étais seul , avec pour seul compagnes les étoiles que j'admirai en silence. J'entends d'ici le bruit étouffé de la musique et des éclats de voix venant de l'intérieur du bateau. Tout le monde était d'humeur à la fête on dirait... sauf moi. Pas que je ne me sente mal , au contraire , juste un peu... mélancolique peut être.  
Je ferme les yeux , me laisser aller à rêvasser , mon esprit divaguant doucement vers des souvenirs plus ou moins lointains. Je vois de longues herbes et un soleil éclatant et j'entends des éclats de rires , des rires d'enfants. Des cheveux bruns apparaissent dans mon champ de vision et je le vois..Luffy.. Avec son habituel sourire , se sourire qui me manque tant. Se sourire tellement grand que je ne pouvais distinguer ses yeux qui se fermaient automatiquement et il était pour moi , se sourire. Je l'entends m'appeler et me demander si on peut encore jouer aux pirates et aller à la chasse aux trésors.  
Comment le lui refuser ? Je n'ai jamais pu lui refuser quoique se soit quand il me faisait se sourire de toute façon, alors je m'avance vers lui et nous commençons notre jeu qui n'en sera plus un dans quelques années. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer aller si loin dans ma vie que je jugeai insignifiante , Jamais...Enfin , ça c'était avant de le rencontrer , lui , mon précieux petit frère , il est celui qui m'a poussé à aller plus loin , à vivre tout simplement.  
Tu es la première personne à m'avoir dit que tu voulais que je vive Luffy. Avant ca je n'étais que mépris et colère , colère contre les adultes , colère contre ces gens qui se permettaient de juger sans savoir , contre le monde. Puis tu es arrivé , comme un rayon de soleil après une longue averse et tu m'as souri , m'a dit que tu voulais être mon ami et lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu souhaitais que je vive tu m'as regardé avec tes grands yeux innocents et tu as secoué la tête positivement avec un grand sourire.  
Comment oublier ce moment ? Il sera gravé à jamais dans mon esprit et malgré le temps qui s'écoule , malgré la distance , les océans et les terres qui nous séparent, jamais je n'oublierai, jamais je ne t'oublierai. Tu es mon trésor le plus précieux , que je garde jalousement dans mon coeur , celui pour qui je risquerai ma vie sans hésiter une seule seconde. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir , si c'est pour toi.  
Dis Luffy...Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à moi, parfois ? Et quand ca arrive qu'est-ce que tu te dis ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Me vois tu toujours comme se grand frère fort et courageux ? Est-ce que... Tu me vois autrement ? Est-ce que ton coeur bat un peu plus vite quand tu penses à moi ? Ressens-tu ce frissons lorsque tu imagines ma voix ? As tu des "papillons" dans le ventre et cette sensation que ce que tu ressens est trop fort , trop grand ?  
Parce que moi oui.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est bien , les gens diraient que c'est malsain et pourtant , il n'y a pas plus pur que mon amour pour toi.  
Je t'aime.  
Comme un fou.  
A en perdre la raison.  
Mais je ne serai jamais assez égoïste pour te l'avouer , tu as tellement de choses à accomplir et de choses à découvrir sans avoir à te soucier de ce genre de choses. Peut être qu'un jour , peut être... Que j'aurai le courage de te le dire ? Je ne sais pas. Et je n'ai pour l'instant pas envie d'y réfléchir , "qui vivra verra" comme on dit.  
J'ouvre les yeux après ce long moment d'égarement , et je sens quelque chose de frais sur mes joues alors je remonte ma main droit et touche l'une d'entre elle avec celle-ci. Elle est mouillée. Allons bon , voilà que je me mets à pleurer maintenant , de mieux en mieux.  
je ferme les yeux , souffle un bon coup et me remet en position assise d'un coup. J'essuie rapidement mes joues , sourit et lève de nouveau mes yeux vers les étoiles avant de dire à hautes voix :

" A notre prochaine rencontre petit frère."


End file.
